Game Over
by moonloverbeshiny
Summary: Jackson Avery is the coolest teenager in his highschool. Weathly and beautiful he thinks that no one can resists him. So when he made a bet with his friend Alex Karev , he is sure to have already won. It was simple he thoughts he only had to make April Kepner falling in love with him...
1. Chapter 1

**APRIL :**

 _'' The new start.''_

When i wake up i am still sad. I didn't have time to processed with all that happened yesterday night , i still think it's a stupid dream but i can feel it's the reality by the way my stomach was bursting like it had happened just a few minutes ago. I sigh slowly trying to get back from my sleep , i slept while crying. It was pretty usual for me but this time it helps me to sleep like an actual baby.

It was the worst night of my life. I know what people think when someone said that to them but i swear i wasn't overacted. I remember , it didn't meant to be a bad night on the contrary actually. It was the first time my parents authorized me to go outside without being escort with one of my sisters or worse my dad. It was all because it was _him._ I always had a crush on him , since we were children if i had to be completely honest. Moline wasn't really know for it social areas and i never went to public schools or any kind of schools actually because since i am little my mom always teached us at home with my sisters. It kind of makes since she was a teacher , i was sure she knew what she was doing. So the only way to meet people who had my age was in church , the Sunday.

In the church we went since i am little , they always organized a buffet after the mess. Then you eat and you speak with other people. I still remember the first day , i meet him. I was twelve and he was forteen , i had done a foolish thing and spilled my drink all over him. I apologized and then he laughed at me. At first i thought he was making fun of me like people always did but then he smiles at me and said he was please to finally meet me. His name was , Matthew Taylor. I found him beautiful , around here he was the prettiest man i have ever seen but he didn't surpassed Justin Timberlake. I am pretty sure no one would anyway , Justin had a special place in my heart.

Matthew and I weren't really friends , i didn't know much about him except we have the same religion , that he loves chocolate and that is from a noble family around here. We didn't see each other except at the buffets organized at the church so i didn't expect much. I just thought it would be an other crush that i will fast forget about , but i am now eightheen. It started to be annoying so last Sunday , i gathered my courage and asked him out. He stayed a long time without saying a word , i started panicking knowing he might just had been friendly all this time because he was a kind guy and maybe there was nothing more than politeness but when he said yes...I started having high hopes when i shouldn't have. The moment i was expecting since i am a little girl happened yesterday , i imagined thousands of scenarios but nothing compares to the disaster that happened.

I had make myself prettier than i ever looked. I asked to my older sister to help me , she gave me so many tips from how to avoid be hurt while wearing hills at sexual advices i was to embarass about to even repeat it. I wore a red dress and made my brown hair into curls and i even put make up wich i usually don't because my mom doesn't like it but this night she said yes. She said she was proud that i had find someone worthy of me and my expectations and when she said that , i started having troubles to breath. I felt pressured.

I knew i was the one who wanted this and i thought no one could be perfect to me than him. He had faith like i do. He was surely a virgin like i am. It was important than my boyfriend and my husband if i ever have one had this. Matthew Taylor have this but was it enough ? No matter of my guts told me to stay home and avoid this date ...I didn't listen but i should have. He came picked me up in a weird orange car , it looks like one that a serial killer had on a movie i've seen . This little detail didn't stop the voice inside my head that said to run fareway from him but he smiled and i thought that maybe i was making myself stressed over nothing. I knew him right ? Even it was just at church we talked during at least twenty minutes during six years it has to meant something ?

Well it meant nothing at all. We decided to see a movie and we argued during half an hour about what movie we should see. I wanted to see a old horror movie that i love , Carrie but he wanted to see a stupid war movie. I hated war movies :seeing people dying by the stupid cupidity human was fare way less funny than a lot of bloods and a strong script like Carrie had.

Anyway , i decided to give in affraid to make the scene in front of the cinema during much longer. So we went see his stupid film and during it he didn't even looked at me once , he didn't even shared his freaking popcorns. I dropped this thinking it was maybe because he just really appreciated the movie but i was in a freaking red dress. I deserved much attention than that. Then , when i thought it couldn't go any worse we went back to his serial killer car and stayed in there in silence. I tried to speak about what he liked but he wasn't really into it. I continued to smiled trying to light the mood but he was determinited to make this date my nightmare. When he finally opened his mouth he said those exact words '' _Marry me.''_ and guess what i said ? Nothing. I was to occupied to thrown all over him. What an amazing first date right ?

I sigh an other time before deciding it was time to stop mourning like a seventy years old. Okay maybe i made myself l the idiot of the village but the guy asked me to marry him when we didn't know each other at all. Not enough to marry him. I was eighteen for god's sake. I am not marrying anyone until i have my degree. I stretch myself when i am out of my bed then i make my bed before looking at my little sister , Alice. The lucky one was still sleeping like a baby.

She looked kind of cute when she wasn't opening her mouth to say bad things. When i feel like it i direct myself into the kitcheen and like i expected everyone was already waken up. My dad was in his favorite spot , on his little couch reading dailynews while my mom was making breakfast. Kimmie and Lizzie weren't there so i supposed they were at the farm doing the work done. I am usualy the one who makes breakfast so i guessed mom let my recover from my night. We didn't talk about it yesterday , when i came back everyone was already sleeping. I sigh an other time and she turns back facing me. I smile a little trying to light the mood. _Please don't ask about the date. Please don't ask about the date. Please don't..._

'' Hey sweetheart ! How went your date ?'' she asks a big smile on her pretty face.

Of course she asked. She wouldn't be my mom if she hadn't. I force myself to smile at her even if i don't feel like it. I wasn't sure what i should lie. It was a little area and the family of Matthew was living in twenty minutes from our farm , it wouldn't take long before the news spreads. I should be honest right but i didn't want her to be disapoint of me :

'' Well , it couldn't have been better. '' i lie still smiling.

I feel bad for lying to my mom but i needed time to processed. Seriously who asked to marry you in the first date wich was bad , very , very ,very bad. She smiles before kissing my forehead :

'' I am happy for you. I knew both of you would get allong well. '' she says optimistic.

I shrug my shoulders not sure i should say more. One lie was bad enough no needs to add one more. I take one banana and a orance juice before sitting on a chair in front of our brown table. It was a gift from my grandpa to my parents for their weddings. This table was pretty like the love my parents sheared. I would lie if i never expected some kind of love story like my parents had. They meet each other near there , they knew each other since kidgarteen and hated each other since highschool. Then they became friends and eventualy , they fall in love and they never stopped to do so since it. I thought , Matthew would be the one. Actually i wanted him to be the one so hard. It would have been so easier like this :

'' I knew Matthew would be perfect for you. I hope you won't break up then you could marry him after you have your degree right ?'' she asks before sitting next to me.

I left the rest of my banana of the table , i wasn't hungry anymore :

'' We'll see but no marriage with anyone until i make my place out here.'' i answer sincerely.

This time i wasn't lying. I worked so hard to be the best in every thing because i knew it wouldn't be easy to me to make a place outside. I was a girl from countryside , we didn't have much money and the only thing i could count to make my way to college was a scolarship and i had to be the best to have the best one. My mom knew how my future was important to me and it was also important for her she was the one to learnt me all i knew since i am a child :

'' Oh and...I know you weren't expected an answer anytime soon but...'' she starts before giving me a letter.

I furrow my eyebrows curious and worry when i see who sent me the letter. It was the highschool in Boston which i had sent my application four months ago and we were in august. I clear my throat before taking the letter from the hands of my mother , i stare at it during a long time before taking a deep breath. _Be a yes. Be a yes. Be a yes._ I repeated to myself during what it seemed forever. My mom was still next to me smiling at me like she already knew i was accepted. We made an agreement last year that i'll do my last year of highschool in a real highschool with actual people and after searched all the schools , i found the Simone Highschool in Boston. It was a great public highschool. Half of the people on it were going in great college so i was optimistic :

'' April , don't be sully and open it. You will burn the paper with your eyes if you continue to stare it like this.'' she jokes.

I smile back at her before gathering my courage and opening the letter. I stay a long time reading the letter , analyzing every words. When i am sure of what i read i can't contain myself to cry and hug my mom. She hugs me back and stroke my back :

'' Oh...Sweetie...I am so sorry...'' she starts.

I laugh a little before looking at her '' I've been accepted ! '' i reassure her.

She hugs me again and i giggle against her neck trying my best to wipe my tears. Then full of joy i can't help but jumping on the kitchen while my mom is still looking at me :

'' I am accepted ! I am accepted ! Who is accepted ? Me ! '' i repeat laughing like a fool.

I didn't felt so happy in a long time. I direct myself to my dad who was looking at me with a sweet look , this kind of look didn't need any word. He was proud of me. I kiss his forehead he smiles at me :

'' Your daughter is a genious ! '' i add laughing before accidentally hitting my head against the shelf.

But i don't stop laughing even if i knew i will have a pretty big bruise i don't care i am too happy to do so :

'' Be careful !'' warns my mom.

'' Mom i've been accepted i can allow to loose some of my precious brain cells '' i joke smiling.

One week later i am all about finding an apartment in Boston not to fareway from my highschool and cheap , very , very , very cheap. Seriously one room will do the trick. I had some money that i earned because of the jobs i had done on the summer during all my teens but it would never be enough. I didn't want to ask my parents to give me money , they did pretty much everything to make my life easier i didn't want to be a burden. I sigh closing my computer.

I am screwed i can't go in a city i know nothing about without having a home. I lay down trying to found a more comfy position. Then i look at my sisters. For once , we were all here in the same room. They insist to have kind of girl's night. So here we are in the room of Alice and I. Kimmie was talking about her husband , Gustave. I only meet him a couple of times and he seemed weird , like really weird. I didn't really like the aura around him but it seems like my sister was happy with him so who i was to say something about ? She decided to spent a few weeks with us because she missed the farm and us. Libby wasn't married yet but she had a boyfriend , i knew him because he was a part of the church choir. His name was Andrew , a kind boy but if i had to be honest i always thought he wasn't into girls until Libby. She doesn't talk much about him but i guess it's because everything goes the way she planned.

Even our little sister had a crush , she was still young but that was cute. Kimmie couldn't shut up about the way his husband takes care of her and makes all the work at home. I shrug once or two times when i thought she was talking to me. I sigh and this time i draw the attention of all my sisters except Alice who was already sleeping in her bed , it was already past midnight :

'' What's the matter Duckie ?'' asks Kimmie glass of wine still in her hands.

'' I can't find an apartement in Boston...So i guess i am not going.'' i complain feeling beaten.

Libby comes next to me taking one my hand '' It's in Boston right ?''

I nod way too discourage to use words. Kimmie and Libby shares a strange look for a long time before one of them decide to start talking :

'' You're going.'' says Libby smiling.

I furrow my eyebrows not sure i was understanding their sudden optimism :

'' You don't listen i didn't find an apartment.'' i answer.

Kimmie smiles at me '' Guess who's living in Boston with her perfect husband ?'' she asks me.

When i finally understand what the girls were implying my face breaks into a big smile and i hug both of them. Seems like i was going to Boston living with my sister Kimmie and his weird husband.

Highschool will start in a week so we decided with Kimmie it was time to go , she says it will be better to go now to get used to the new city. I've never been outside Moline and Ohio so i was scared. Plus , even if living with my sister didn't botter me it's completely different about living with his weird husband. I didn't really like him and i am not sure Kimmie noticed that. I am pretty sure my poker face will do the trick every time he will try to talk to me. I was packing my bag and a suitcase when my mother pops into my room. Kimmie and i will go tomorrow had a fly in 12 PM and i was nervous, it was the first time in my entire life i'll take the plane. I was kind of excited too. My mom comes sitting next to me on the floor :

'' Do you need help ?'' she offers with a soft voice.

'' Nope. I have everything under control.'' i reply smiling a bit.

She makes a sad smile. I knew how she felt for me it was sure the biggest opportinuty of my life but she was kind of loosing one of her many girls again. Kimmie will go with me , Libby had to return to Canada for work. The only one who still lives here was Alice. The house will sure feel empty and thinking this way makes me sad. This house was full of memories and all of them were a part of who i am today :

'' Mom i'll come back you know ? I will come back here for every holidays. I am not going to war you know that ?'' i say making fun of her.

She laughs '' I know sweetheart. I know. I am proud of you but it always hard to see one my children leaving home.'' she explains tears in her.

I stroke her back gently before hugging her with all i have. We might have our differences in a lot of things but she was my mother , my model and the only person in the world who would want my hapiness above anything else. It was hard to let me go but she will do it because she wants me to be happy and that's why i can only be sad to leave her , to leave home :

'' I love you.'' i whisper against her shoulder.

She was stroking my hair but i knew she was crying '' I love you too.''

We finaly were arrived to Boston. Taking the plane was scary but i manage this quite quickly wich makes me proud , i was enjoying every little victory. I was following closely Kimmie affraid to getting lost inside the airport. When we are outside she turns at me and smile saying she will makes a quick call phone to let him her husband know that we here and it was time to pick us up. So she goes inside the airport to have some privacy i guest.

I stay outside watching the people , some were hugging happy to found each other , some were talking about their amazing holidays and it makes me smile. It's the first time i see people talking so many languages , looking differents but beautiful at the same time and it makes me feel good. I smile when suddenly someone jostle me making myself fell on the ground with my suitcase. I feel on the butt so i am not hurt but my suitcase is now opened and all my clothes are on the floor. The man who jostle me looks at me a moment before bend down in front of me :

'' Fuck'' he curses '' I am sorry. Didn't see you.'' he apologizes while helping me putting my clothes on the suitcase.

I am annoying because i would have to do laundry when we will go to Kimmie's home. I avoid eyes contact not feeling comfortable with talking with someone i don't know :

'' I can do it on myself. You don't have to help.'' i insist uncomfortable.

'' I am pretty sure i do.'' he replies.

When i thought the situation couldn't get any worse , he takes one of my underwear a blue panties with a bunny who was eating a freaking carrot. He furrows his eyebrows before burst into laughter. I close my eyes way too embarass to looking at hiù making fun of me , for my defence i didn't buy this pantie but Kimmie did before gave it to me like a gift.I had to thanks her later to my humiliation. I take my panties from the hands of the stranger who by the way was still laughing :

'' Fuck.'' he splits between two laughs '' You really wear that shit ?'' he asks amuse.

I roll my eyes '' Not you business.'' i snap.

'' Jeez. Okay grandma , relax.'' he says.

He stands up and i do the same when i am done closing my suitcase. This way we have a better view at each other and i can see what was looking like this annoying stranger. The first thing i see is his magnificient eyes , i've never seen eyes like he had. I didn't know what color they were exactly blue or green but anyway they were hypnotic and shiny might be because he laughs at me like crazy. He had little black curly hair and he had dark skin. I clear my throat while i am staring at his pink full lips.

 _Well , i guess i found someone who was surpassing Justin Timberlake after all..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson** :

 _'' Lonely''_

I was annoyed as fuck. Summer was over so i had to get back to Boston and leaving my peaceful life on the Hamtons. We had a house there and i love this house. It was full of memories of my father and i before he decided to leave us like we were nothing more than bugs to him. Maybe we were for him. I will always remember the day when i understand he went away from us. It was christmas morning , i was excited about opening all my gifts so i ran to the pine tree but my surprise was not was i expected. I didn't have any gifts for this chritmas , there was zero gifts under the pine tree. I had five years. When your little and you see this you don't think your dad went fareway from you and what he called his family during all your childhood. No. You simply think that santa is an ass.

After realizing i've been screwed by santa i cried for hours until my mother came to me. I remember how she looked like. She had tears in her eyes , didn't wore any make up and was still in her pajamas , all this was unlike my mom. She always looked so strong and put extra-time to take care of herself. Once she even said to me that looks itself could be enough to win hearts. But this morning she looked like a widow and she became one kind of. I remember she bown over me stroking my shoulders while she was crying a bit. I was kid and i didn't understand why my mom was crying so hard because i didn't have my freaking gift for christmas. She hugged me strongly against her so the naive kid i was wiped his tears and said it was okay. That santa must have forgotten me because of all the other kids and that other kids needed more this toys that i did. I remember she laughed. Then she took a serious face. I've never seen her more serious than this day and she said to me those exact words '' _You don't have a dad anymore''._

Later when i was thirteen i discovered that the reason why i didn't have a gifts for this christmas was because Santa didn't exist and it was my father who usually bought me christmas gifts. When i was five he gave me a particularly original gift : his departure. My mom explained to me the reasons of why my dad went away and said it couldn't bear the weight of being an Avery. That's bullshitq. I am sure he lied to her and his leaving a perfect life with a chick twice younger than him on island far away from us. The dick.

My mom didn't stay unmarried a long time. It's been one year since she married Richard Webber , my step-dad. He was a doctor like she was , they make a team i guess. But when she married him she also made me became a brother for his daughter Maggie. He had her with his other dead wife. I didn't bother to ask the details. Of cours my mom wanted us to bound for becoming the perfect family so she sent both of us to our house in the Hamton. Now we were in a plane and i couldn't wait to have time for myself in Boston. Maggie is a kind girl but she talks a lot. She doesn't know how to shut it :

'' You are not listenening to me.'' she complains before sighing.

Jeez. Could this plane land like right now ?:

'' Not the first time. It won't be the last.'' i answer.

She sighs again , if she continues to sigh that much she will end up eating fly. I mean is there are flies in plane ? Is that even possible to begin with ?:

'' I am trying to know you , Jackson !''

I roll my eyes. She really is annoying , i suppose she filled right the part of being a sister. I heard from my friends that sisters were pain in their asses. Well , Maggie was obviously a pain of my ass :

'' Maggie. We spent two months in the same home. I think you know me by now.'' i reply.

'' Not at all ! That's the matter. You spent those two months in the beatch without me and when we were at home you were locked inside room and refused to talk to me.'' she insists.

I sigh. I was really starting to get annoyed but i was trying my best to not snap at her because i knew she would tell Webber who will told my mom and she will kick my ass. Not a good idea. So i was trying to keep my self control which was harder than i thought :

''Okay. So if i didn't talk to you there what's make you think i'll talk to you now ?'' i ask camly.

She frowns before taking a deep breath '' Because you can't go anywhere , it's not like you can fly.'' she says.

'' I wish i could.'' i whisper not to loud.

Suddenly the voice announced we were landing right now and i smirk a little thanking in my head the pilot to end up my torture.

I don't know how but i managed to leave behind Maggie. Well it might be because i was walking faster than ever and now she must still be at the customs. At least i could enjoy some time to smoke a cigaret before having to fake listening to her during one hour until we get back home. Either because i was walking to fast or because i wasn't looking in front of me , i jostled a girl outside the airport. Shit. I bend down immediatly looking at the mess i've just did and helping her to put her clothes back inside her suitcase :

''Fuck'' i curse. '' Sorry. Didn't see you.''

She whispers something about how i didn't have to help her but i wasn't letting her do all the work for something i did . So i insisted to help before i found some funny panties a blue one with a bunny eating a carrot. I furrow my eyebrows surprise i've never seen such a ridiculous panties and coming from me it meant a lot. I slept with a lot of girls but none had those kind of panties , well the bunny is okay a girl who i almost slept with had a panties with written '' _Sugar Daddy''_ that turned me off immediatly. I was nobody daddy not sleeping with someone who had those creepy underwears. The girl i joslted gives me a funny look wich makes me laugh harder. Then she takes aggresively the panties from my hand still looking me like that i can't help but laugh :

''' Fuck.'' i split '' You really wear that shit ?'' i ask curious.

She rolls her eyes a little and i notice their green colours. Well , she has pretty eyes i guess it's make up for her horrible taste regarding to her panties :

'' None of your business.'' she snaps annoyed.

'' Jeez. Okay grandma , relax.'' i say before standing up while she was closing her suitcase.

When she does the same i can take a good look at her. She was tiny , brunette with freckles over her noses and chicks. She was wearing a simple black jean with a grey hoodie. Yeah she was pretty not what i use to sleep with but pretty stares at me a long moment , her pink lips were open. I guess she was enjoying the view , i smirk at the idea. Even if she seemed annoy by me she couldn't deny my charms. It was a fact i wasn't being a total egostical dick right :

'' You should close your mouth you have spit around your lips.'' i lie smirking.

She shakes her head before wiping the imaginary spit from lips. I giggle. She was truly naive i didnd't know her but she seems fun to hang out with :

'' Sorry...I...I..'' she stammers '' Sorry.'' she repeats.

I lick my lips before noding '' I get it. Don't worry. I am hot.'' i explain.

She furrows her eyebrows and before i have the chance to add something else we are cut off by the annoying voice of my sister Maggie. I roll my eyes at myself before turning to face her :

'' You didn't even wait for me ! '' she complains.

'' Are you truly surprise about that ?'' i ask.

She sighs and when i turn myself to face the stranger i jostled was already gone.

We arrived home in the middle of the afternoon. We lived in penthouse at the center of Boston near my highschool. Maggie was younger than me she'll be a freshman this year when it's suppose to be my last year of highschool. I directly go inside my room. The old guys weren't there yet , they were both work addict. We rearely see them at home. I don't complain it , my mom and i didn't have the best relationship in the world and Webber was trying to hard to be my dad when he was just a random guy whom my mom decided to include in my life. I didn't have much say in the matter like every tiny decisions in my life. She was a control freak.

I jump to my bed appreciating the silence. Maggie must have give up the trying buliding a relationship for the day wich was a good idea. I lay before staring at the ceiling and sleep without even noticing.

When i wake up the day after my arrival it's 12 PM. I lied in i was enjoying my sweet last days of holidays before highschool start again. I had plans this afternoon with the guys : Alex and Mark. I knew both of them since freshman. I hated Karev first , easy because he was a jerk we even fought before we became friends. He was a dick but deep down when you look deeply...You'll found the dickest friend ever. I guess it was his way to show to people he loved them. The only time he was not an asshole was with his girlfriend , Izzie. They meet each other in one of the many parties i organized , they get along pretty well and they never stop until they decided to became a couple. They seemed really in love. I guess it's sweet.

Mark was at college he lived his last year of highschool last year letting me alone with Karev , we tried our best to see each other often but we had our own lifes going on. We meet on the basket team he was captain before i became one after he left highschool. He was a great guy and it wasn't his girlfriend Lexie who will say the contrary. She was one of my ex but no hard feelings she was a kind person. She was still in highschool contrary to her boo.

I stand up before going in the shower. After the shower i direct myself to the kitchen , the old guys was surely already working and there was only Maggie with our housemaid : Irma. She was one my many nanny i had when i was kids and teenager. A great woman. I smile at her kissing her check. She smiles back at me. Irma came of Hungeary with her two kids and husband , Sergio. He worked for us too. Actually he was the driver of the family. I knew him well and if i had to be honest he was my model. He had a lot of values and he learnt them to me trying his best to not overstep. I am pretty sure his the closest exemple i had of a dad. Too bad he isn't :

'' How was your holidays , pumpkin ?'' asks Irma before serving my eggs with bacon.

'' Sucked.'' i sigh sincerely.

Irma and I were closer than i was with my my own mom. Wich kind of makes sense , no matter how much i loved my mom she wasn't really around when i was young and she is still isn't. Of course i knew she had her reasons and i respected that but doesn't change the fact i felt like crap :

'' You are behaving like a rich boy.'' she pretends to scold me.

I chuckle '' Maybe because i am one.''

Maggie wasn't talking wich changed of her usual behaviour. I won't complain about that either , her silence was way too enjoyable. I knew she must had complained to her dad about my shitty behaviour wich meant i will have to listen my mom to scold me later. My mom was a meddler she couldn't stop herself to interfere in any relationship in my life. When she decided that Maggie and I had to have the perfect sis and bro relationship so there is not a chance she gives up until she had what she wanted. But i can't force myself and i won't. I did pretty much everything to her hapiness even accepting a stranger man and his daughter as my family. She wanted us to be a perfect family when we weren't a family to begin with :

'' You can just say it sucked because i was there.'' chaimes Maggie.

I roll my eyes at her. Hamton's sucked because i felt lonely simply as that. Of course it felt nice to had a break from all the dramas at highschool but at least whith the routine and all my friends around , i didn't felt like shit. Like i did all summer. It must be because i had tons of memories with the gost father. It just made me feel sad and lonely :

'' Well , mostly.'' i smirk.

Irma hits me behind the head :

'' Ouch ! It hurted !'' i complain touching my imaginary wound.

'' It was the purpose.'' Irma replied.

'' Thanks , Irma.'' says Maggie a smile on her lips. '' I'll go with my boyfriend all day . So be happy you won't have me behind your back.'' she adds before standing up.

'' Great. Maybe i'll have a good day then.'' i reply before bursting in laughter with Irma.

The guys decided to meet in our favorite fastfood. I love this place but it was really full. I've never seen so many people on a fast food. I sigh not really into that. During our drive to the fasfood. I rebound with my friends. Alex couldn't shut up about the fact his family made him crazy and he had to took care of his little sister all summer wich made him missed a couple of dates with his beloved , Izzie. Mark was the one who drived us here , he said he couldn't understand why Lexie didn't talk to him all summer. They finally fucked but she decided to ghost him wich bored him a lot. I didn't really meet any girls on the Hamton's , i mean. I slept with a couple of girls sure but nothing serious , still the guys knew serious wasn't my thing. I am not into having a girlfriend. Too much work and too much troubles.

When we are inside the fast food i am staring the guys :

'' We should go somewhere else.'' i suggest annoy.

Alex sighs while Mark weren't even listening to us too occupy to sent texts on his phone , i was sure he was talking to Lexie. Well , kind of talking alone since she will not reply. Alex stares the table looking for one with no people when he smirks a bit :

'' Don't worry.'' he says still smirking. ''I've got this.'' he adds touching one my shoulder.

Then he starts walking near a table where a girl was sitting all alone. I couldn't see her well at this distance but she seemed pretty. When Mark turns at me he sighs :

'' She really is ghosting me.'' he realizes eyes lost.

I put one my arm on his shoulder trying my best to support him :

'' It's gonna be alright. I've been ghosted by my own dad and look how fine i am.'' i joke.

He laughs before shaking his head. Then his smiling face disapears and i ask myself why so i turned my head to see what he was staring at. _.Shit._

I couldn't believe my eyes , Alex Karev was getting his ass kick by a girl. We decided to run over them before it makes a big scene and separate them. I wa separating the girl by putting my hands around her waist , she was puching him like he was nothing more than a freaking punchingball. Alex nose was bleeding. She was trying her best to fight him again but i hold her too strongly , i am lucky she is light :

'' Do you want more this ?!'' she yells at Alex.

I furrow my brows still holding her waist :

'' Shut up bitch !'' snaps Alex touching his bleeding noose.

Fuck i couldn't have a day without a drama. I make eyes contact with Mark :

'' Take him away from here please !'' i beg him.

Mark nods before takin Alex out. When i am sure they are not here anymore , i let go the girl. She sighs when she sighs loudly then a little pink notebook fall on the floor. I leaned myself to give her back but she did the same and we made eyes contact :

'' Bunny panties ?'' i ask astonished to cross path with her a second time.

She closes her eyes before clenching her lips , i guess she recognized me and by the way her chicks turned red i guess she was embarass as fuck. I smirk still amuse :

'' You are bunny panties i am right ?'' i repeat liking teasing her.

She finally decided to open her eyes giving me a funny look before removing her notebook from my hands. I guess she was already loving removing things from me. Then she stands up trying to arrange her hair wivh was a real mess because of her fight time :

'' You should pay me to always bend over you and get your things back right , Bunny ?'' i overplay to make her angrier than she already was.

She sighs '' Shut up.'' she blurt out eyes staring at the floor before running away from the fastfood.

People were looking. I don't know why but i follow her trying my best to catch her , she is not fareway from the fastfood walking really fast. I should at least apologize on behalf of Alex. I am sure he kind of deserved to had his ass kick. He really could be an asshole. I stand in front of her stopping her escape. She frown trying to wipe her tears. _.Fuck._ I am not sure what to say when a girl freaking cry in front of me. Gosh. I take a deep breath :

'' Listen...I am sorry...With all the bunny things...'' i try to apologize lamely.

'' It's not that !'' she blurts sobbing.

 _Fuck_. Great now people are looking me like i was a bastard who broke a girl's heart , shit this bunny lady was really making my life difficult when she is not even in my life :

'' Hey...'' i start pating one of her shoulder. '' I am sorry for my friend being is dick okay ? I don't know what he said but i am sure it wasn't nice.'' i explain.

She wipes her tears while sniffing '' Can you move ?'' she says.

I furrow my eyebrows '' What ?''

'' Move please. You're blocking my way.'' she insists not even looking at me.

I put myself aside and she starts walking away. I stare until i can't see her anymore and when i am sure the whirlwind is gone , i get back to my friends : still ignoring that it won't be our last meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello , everyone ! Here the third chapter of '' Game Over '' hope you will like it. I know the story might took some time to really start and i am sorry if it must seen boring because of it but i am trying my best to make the characters live if you know what i mean:) Please let some reviews if you read my story to tell me what's good or if it sucks;) I need this to progress and it's motivating me a lot to write it more often ! Okay , i'll stop rumbling and let you enjoy the chapter. See u at the next one;)**

 **APRIL**

 _'' Pray.''_

I know things are meant to happen for a reason. Since i am little it's the sentence my mom repeated me everytime i felt like God was giving up on me. She told me he had plan for all of us even the one who doesn't believe in him , she told me he gives a chance to everyone even if they make mistakes and he never stops to believe in us until our last breath. Then we couldn't do anything but wait for him to judge us. I remember one time when i came back home crying because one my sister said to me bad things like they were used too. My mom took me by the arm and made me sit on her bed , she stroked my head kissing my forehead then she took my hand and said to me : _'' Pray. Pray everytime you're happy ,everytime you're sad. Pray when it's night or when the sun is here. Pray , because that's the only thing who'll help to ease your heart.''_

She was right. God was my safeplace. Everytime i was angry and felt like i was loosing my self-control i talk to him. He was my confident , i could talk to him about everything without being affraid because i knew someway in his eyes i meant something : no matter my mistakes , he will always be here. It was something you couldn't explain you had to feel it. Even when it felt like he is not here...is here. I guess it reassured me. But sometimes it was frustrating. It was frustrating to ignore why. I always needed to know why but like my mom said '' _things happened for a reason.''_ right ? So...

So...I guest the fact i punched a guy out of impulse must have happened for a reason right ? I don't remember the last time i lost my temper. I was known in my family for being the one with the more self control but today i lost it. Completely. Though the day started without big expectations. I welcomed my sister who came back from her night shift , she was a nurse at an hospital in the city but she avoided telling me i had to made diner for her husband because the weirdo couldn't do a shit. She was only braging about him but he seemed like a total ass. I didn't like the way he was looking at me , or the way he was talking to me. Last night he said that if i could cook like that he was sure i was good to do other things... I was naive but i knew when a man made pervertic suggestions. It was sure one. I didn't reply and prefered to locked into the guest room. I didn't sleep of course. So i took advantage of my insomnia to unwrap my things and make this sinister guest room more me.

After i've done this , i went to the kitchen made some breakfast to the perfect married couple before returned locking myself in the room. I found something at the bottom of my suitcase. It was my little pink notebook. I smiled a little feeling nostalgic. I had him from my dad when i wrote him a letter for his birthday , it was the year i learnt to read and write. I was so excited i wrote into everything i could even the wall of the house. Wich explained the idea of my dad to bought me a notebook. I laugh a little before opening it. I stopped write inside it last year. I didn't support my sisters told me i was child for still writing my thoughts and feeling inside it. I don't really support people judging me :

 _'' You are worth it. ''_ i read still smiled on my face. I remember when i wrote that comment. It was the day of my ten birthday when Joshua refused to kiss me saying he didn't like my ass face , i cried for a day all long before wrote this after one of my sister comforted me. I turned a page then an other until i noticed it was almost an hour since i started it. I swear before getting out of my room. Kimmie was sat eating my breakfast. I made a fruits salad it was the best for summer time. I smiled at her then sat next to her :

'' He is gone. Went to work. '' she says like she was reading my mind.

I shrug '' Oh. Okay...'' i reply.

I wasn't going to tell her that her husband was hitting on me. First it was maybe all maybe in my mind and i didn't want to hurt her. Plus , i was affraid she doesn't believe me it would hurt me a lot and i didn't really want to be hurt. I wanted to be happy and i was. I couldn't wait to go inside an actual school with kids even if i wasn't the best to socialize. People didn't really liked me on the contryside so i didn't expected people to liked me here... :

'' Don't tell mom and our sisters that he doesn't know how to cook please ?'' she begs.

I never seen my eldest sister acting like that. She always was the strongest among us. She was the one who teached me to never cry for a boy because they are dumb and don't deserve my tears and here she was begging for a man for some weird guy who didn't deserved her :

'' I won't.'' i say.

I am not sure i should ask questions. She seemed embarass if she wanted to talk to me about it she would i didn't have the right to push her. She sighs :

'' How was your date with Matthew ? Did you call him ? '' she asks trying to change the subject.

I totally forgot about the vomit guy. I sigh out of frustration :

'' First , promise you won't tell anything to mom please ?'' i beg her.

She smirks '' Now i am curious , Duckie. '' she says '' Okay. I won't. '' she gives in after i gave her a serious look.

'' He...kind..Well...'' i giggle nervous '' He asked me to marry him.'' i blurt.

She burst into laughter '' Fuck. I knew he was a weirdo.'' she laughs.

I roll my eyes at her '' You could have give a heads up then because i really thought he was the one for me.''

She gives me a funny look '' Oh , please April ! You're eighteen you will think that any man you made eyes contact with is your soulmate.''

I shrug before sighing. I knew it was a matter of time before my mom knows about Matthew's proposal but it was insane. I couldn't marry him and i won't. He didn't love me. I don't know why he asked me to marry him but it wasn't love :

'' What did you say ?'' she asks.

'' I thrown at him.'' i confess making a disgusting face.

She laughs '' Duckie , you are not lucky with boys.'' she makes a point.

I sigh. She is right i wasn't. I've never been , i guess i was naive to think someone will gives a shit about how i felt. I didn't deserve that kind of attention.

Kimmie said to me before going to sleep to eat something on a fast food in our neighbourhood. She said it was delicious but i was pretty sure it was her way to make me go away so she could sleep camly. I listened to her but i when went inside i wasn't sure it was a good idea. After all there were a lot of people... I took a deep breath. Everything should be okay. Everything went perfectly until this dumbass came talk to me. I sat after took my order. Then i decided to read my pink notebook , it made me think nostalgic :

 _'' You are not stupid. You just have to work harder.''_ I've wrote this after my mom scolded me to missed one of her assignement. She yelled at me during hours telling me i was stupid. I cried all night , it's why there are tears around this page. I remember waking up to wrote those words when i was still crying. Then , the day after i told my mom i'll try again and asked her to that until i succeeded. It tooks time but i did.

'' _You are pretty. The prettiest contryside girl.''_ I smirk remembering exactly when and where i wrote this one. It was during my hollidays to my grandmother. She was living in the south of Ohio before she died. I was angry because a tiny boy who had a giant house next to my grandmother one pushed me saying i was ugly. I was twelve. I sat on the ground before wrote those words. It was the first time i found myself ungly and it never stopped since then :

'' Hey , i am talking to you.'' a voice says.

I close my notebook , embarassed that i was being impolit. I sent my cheeks becoming reed and here was the scumbag i end up beating like a dog. You'll see why :

'' Oh...Sorry..I was..Sorry.'' i stammer nervous.

It was a man , brown eyes and hair. He looked cute if i had to be honest but he didn't surpassed the stranger i meet when i landed in Boston. He was the prettiest human being i've ever seen but he looked full of himself , too bad :

'' Can you move. My boodies and I want to sit here.'' he says.

I furrow my eyebrows '' Well , my order is almost ready. When it is i'll let you my sit you can sit next to me for the time being.'' i explain.

He sighs '' Listen , pussy. Move.'' he insists.

I didn't like his ton and he called me pussy. What was that ? I never seen someone so vulgar :

'' No.'' i refuse kind of scared.

I knew i shouln't have insisted but he should have say please and i would have leave without making a scene. Before i can do anything he took my notebook agressively from my hands hurting one of my wraist. I stand up immediatly trying to get it back but he was to tall compare to me. He started reading it and for the first time i've felt like i was naked. I hated to talk about my feelings because i knew people will laugh at me for being not strong enough. My worst nightmare happened when he started reading it out loud like it was joke. He dismissed my feelings :

'' Today i make myself pretty. I wasn't ugly today. I felt like a swan. '' he reads immitating my voice.

Then he laughed at me. I stared at him , tears in my eyes. _I was stupid :_

'' You're not a swan , you ugly ass.'' he insults me.

I don't know what happened. It never happened to me before. I've never punched anyone not even my sisters when they did me worst. I always was the one who cried but never acted. I was the one who used words instead of her fists , her reason instead of her passions. I acted out of impulse and my fist punched this sexist ass right in the face. His nose was bleeding. My fist hurted but i couldn't say it didn't felt good to punch this man on the contrary. He stared at me trying to wipe the blood from his noose but it didn't stop. I was stronger than i thought or maybe i was just lucky :

'' You bitch ! '' he yells.

I know i should stop but i didn't. Instead of that i jump on him , hands around his neck trying to punch him with every part of my bodies. He pissed me off. That isn't me at all. I wasn't the kind of girls who punched people who were mean to her but...i guess it's where i drawn the ligne. Because of the adrenaline rush i can't stop punching this guy until someone separated us. He had his hands around my waist and even if i wanted i couldn't move. I sigh :

'' Do you want more this ?'' i yell full of energy.

I couldn't really think straight , the only things i knew is that he hurted my feelings and i wanted to hurt him as he did to me the only thing different is that i used my fists instead of my words. Wich i'll regret later when the adrenaline will go away letting me think straight. The guy who was holding my waist let me go when the douchebag went outside the fasfood with his friends. I took a deep breath before bend down because my pink notebook was on the floor. Then i meet _his eyes._ It was the guy from the airport. Shit. I stare at him embarassed before looking at the floor. He said ssomething calling me '' _Bunny panties''_ but i was to affected by why just happened to listen to him. I already felt guilty about my behaviour , that was not how my parents raised me. They would be so ashame of me if they saw me. I close my eyes trying my best to not cry in front of a perfect stranger but they got hard to control when i saw that everyone was staring at me. I made myself a fool i gave myself on spectacle. What... I can't. I ran as i've never did.

God was probably laughing at me for being a fool and let my passions get the best of me. He must be disapointed right ? Or maybe he will forgive me ? I don't know. I started walking as fast as i can. The only thing i wanted was to get back in my sister's house and cry during the rest of the day but the pretty man from the airport followed me preventing me to go further away. I was already crying and i could read that he wasn't feeling good about that , he shouldn't have followed me. It wasn't him to apologize. Okay what i did was bad but his friend wasn't kind at all. He said something about being sorry for calling me bunny but it was the last of my worries. Then he apologized for the behaviour of his friend , he didn't have too but he did anyway. I don't know if he was being sincere or if it was just his way to avoid drama but right know i didn't really care. The only thing i wanted was to go home so that's what i did , ignoring the charming stranger and his apologizes.

One week later it was the start of the school year. I spent all week in my room i didn't want to go out alone after what happened in the fasfood. I made a scene and i was lucky no one called the cop. I could see the eyes of my parents disapointed in me and it was killing me. I tried all my life to conform myself to their expectations and now that i am i couldn't let this compromise me. I asked to God to forgave me but i wasn't completely sure i was truly sorry for what i did. He hurted me. He took a part of me while he was reading my notebook and he didn't have the right to do that right ? I sigh i was in front of my mirror staring at myself. I didn't want to look weird or contryside girl. I wanted to look like the other girls but i wasn't sure what the other girls was looking like. Kimmie gave me one her favorite black jean and pink blouse. I curled my brown hair trying to make them presentable but i couldn't help but found me ugly. I put some make up trying to do trick.

My phone start rigging so i decided to stop being obsessed with my look to answer. It was my mom. Kimmie must have told her it was today. I take a deep breath and clear my throat :

'' Hello mom '' i say trying to sound optimistic.

Stressed i decide to start cleaning my room even if it was cleaner than i could make it. I was affraid she starts asking questions about Matthew or worse my life here in Boston :

'' Sweetie ! How are you ? I was affraid to call you while you were in school.'' she explains.

I shrug before lower myself to take my suitcase in my bed. I had some clothes in it and i had to put them inside the closet :

'' Fine , don't worry. How's everyone there ?'' i ask curious.

She sighs '' Well. You know your dad is crying over you like a child and Alice is happy to have a room for her only.'' she says laughing a little.

I smile knowing how much my littlest sister wanted the room she even said i was annoying to cohabit with me :

'' I am not even surprised. It was Alice's biggest dream.'' i giggle.

While putting my clothes on my bed i start searching my pink notebook it's been since the scene i made i didn't seen it and i was sure it was inside my suitcase :

'' Yeah. How the things are doing there ? Your sister is okay ? You're taking good care of them even if it's family... You know it's...''

'' Yeah , mom. I know it's the Kepner's hospitality. I made them breakfast and i do laundry and i am trying to make myself smaller as i can.'' i cut her knowing exactly what she would say.

I sigh annoying by the fact i couldn't find my notebook. I was sure i had it there. I scratch my forehead before seating on my bed. I should think before panicking and searching the house like a crazy person. I wasn't a crazy person...Well not today. It kind of surprised me my mom still didn't know about my date with Matthew. The Taylor were a very conservative family maybe he didn't told them. Wich was a relieve maybe he wasn't that bad after all right ?:

'' I am proud of you. Go you should get ready. Don't forgtet to call me to tell me about your day.''

I smile trough the phone. I kind of miss them already , i was very close to them and it was the first time i spent so much time fareway from them :

'' I love of all you.'' i say before hanging up the phone.

Then i direct myself to the kitchen. My sister and her husband seemed to have a fight , i wasn't sure what i was suppose to do. She was yelling about something he didn't tell her and he was saying she was overeaccting like she always did. I didn't like his way to speak to her , his ton was full of disdain. I clear my throat signal my presence. They were now staring at me. Kimmie sighs before looking at her husband :

'' We'll talk about this later. I have to drop her at school.'' she explains camly.

I was embarass. I didn't know what to do or what to say or if should do something or say anything. Maybe i should stay silent it was probably the best thing to do right. Her husband let out a long sigh before looking at me and smirking :

'' Pretty pink blouse.'' he compliments me.

I frown feeling weird. I didn't took this as a compliment but more like an insult , something was odd with him and i wasn't sure i was the only to see it because my sister looked as surprise as i was. I simply shrug before following my sister. When we are inside her car , i fell a little better. At least he wasn't the one who had to drop me at school. I wouldn't have survive i think. Maybe i was overeacting but my guts was screaming other was. Kimmie was calm. She was the talky one. Was she angry with me because of what her husband said or was it because of their fight ? I didn't know and it wasn't helping to control how nervous i was :

'' Did you see my pink notebook ?'' i ask trying to make her talk.

She could answer anything i don't care. The only important fact was that she will talk. Talk is good. I hated silence :

'' The one you that you carried around everywhere when you were a child ?'' she returns the question to me.

I nod kind of embarass. They were used to make fun of me because of this wich was one of the reason i stopped to write inside it. I found myself stupid and i was tired to be taken for a fool. I wasn't one. At least not totally :

'' Hmmm... No. Sorry. Duckie , why did you lost it ?''

'' I don't know. I was sure it was in my suitcase but it's not.'' i reply.

'' I am sure you will found it.'' she reassures me.

Yeah. It was probably in the guest room somewhere. I will search better when my first day of highschool will be done...This if i survived highschool of course. When she pull over the car i feel nauseous. _Please don't throw Please don't throw. Please don't throw._ I beg myself if i throw i should just do home school to end my humiliation :

'' I am gonna throw at people.'' i rumble '' I am gonna throw at people and they are all gonna hate me , then i will have to go back to Moline and marry a guy i thrown at and everything in my life will gonna make me want to throw everyday until i die'' i add still rumbling.

Kimmie was raising her eyebrows '' I think...You're kind of overeacting. '' she assumes.

'' Really ? Am I ? Because at the last new i am a walking disaster ! '' i insist.

She rolls her eyes at me before taking my shoulders into her hands '' Kepner girls are not coward.'' she says.

I nod. She was right. I wanted this so damn much i couldn't just run away from it because i was affraid of the unknown. I smile at my sister and when i am out of the care i wave at her. I had to take care of myself like a big girl. I look at the highschool : they were a lot of teenagers talking in front of it , smocking and laughing. I start walking ready to go inside when two girls : one blondie with blue eyes and the other a brunette with blue eyes stopped me to extend me a prospectus :

'' Oh. What is..What is it ?'' i mutter.

They look at each other before smilling '' It's the annual party of the beggining of the year. Only for senior.'' the blondie explains smiling at me now.

I nod not knowing what i should say. The brunette stares at me :

'' Are you a senior ?'' she asks.

'' Yeah. I am. '' i answer.

'' Really ? We've never seen you around there.'' highlights the blondie.

The brunette nods. I smile at her trying to at least look kind :

'' I am new. That's why.'' i explain.

'' Oh. You should totally come. Jackson Avery arrange the best parties.'' says optimisticaly the blondie.

'' It's tomorrow night. '' adds the brunette.

I've never went to a party or nothing of the sort but maybe i should right ? It was probably the best way to makes friends. I nod smiling a bit :

'' And if your're new you should follown me, you have to see Bailey the director of the highschool.'' says the blondie.

'' Oh.. Okay i follow you.'' i reply.

She smiles before kissing on the mouth the brunette one. I stare before smiling at her , it was not like i didn't know there was people who loved each other this way i just never seen it t Moline. It wasn't really well seen because of the people being narrowminded. I still don't understand why people were that mean. After all , love is love. We are not important enough to this planet to judge other people. I follow the blondie one trough the corridors :

'' What's your name ?'' i ask playing with my hands thinking it would help my nerves.

'' Arizona and you ?'' she asks back smily.

'' April. Was the girl your girlfriend ?''

'' Yep. It's Amelia Sheperd. A great girl even if she can be a total pain of the ass , she has my heart and...you know what i mean.'' she says playfully.

No. I didn't know what she was implying but i nod anyway i didn't want to look clueless the first day :

'' Where do you came from ?'' she asks before knocking on a door where it was written '' Principal office.''

'' Ohio. '' i reply feeling my stomach burst.

She makes a funny face '' Oh. That's explain a lot.''

I frown '' What do you mean ?'' i ask curious.

But she doesn't have the time to answer that the door opened to a little and pretty black woman. She must be the principal of the school , i smile trying my best to look presentable :

'' Hello miss Bailey. This is April , from Ohio. It's a new student.'' says Arizona.

The principal stares at me a while '' April Kepner right ?'' she asks to me.

I nod '' Yeah. That's me.'' i confirm optimisticaly.

'' Arizona you can go. I will take care of her.'' she says.

Arizona looks at me smiling a little '' Good luck.'' she whispers.

What will i need luck ? It's just the principal right ? Not a big deal right ?:

'' I read a lot of things about you. It said that this school was a mess until you came here and make it shine with prestige. I really admire you. '' i compliment her remembering all the articles i've read in newspaper about her. She was a legend.

She stops walking and turns at me facing me , she was looking me with dark eyes the same dark eyes my mom use on me where i've made a folishness but there were people at me so she couldn't scold me right the way but make me understand that when they will be gone. I'll be dead meat. Yeah that was that kind of look. I swallow hard before trying to smile :

'' Did i said something to offend you ?'' i ask unsure.

'' Listen to me. My rule number is to never kiss my ass i hate that'' she says before start walking right away.

I follow her '' Oh.. I am so sorry... I didn't know...I am sorry. It won't happen again.'' i promise.

She stops again '' I also hate people who apologized for no reasons. You didn't know. Not a big deal.''

'' Oh yeah... of course.. I am sorry...'' i apologize without realizing.

She gaves me the same dark look and i freeze in front of my stupidty :

'' I am sorry...I mean...it won't happen again.'' i stammer.

'' Shut up. You're main teacher will be Miss Mongtmory. She is a science teacher. '' she explains before opening a door.

It was a class. There were a lot of students and the teacher was a woman with reed hair and magnificient eyes. People in Boston really had the prettiest eyes i've ever seen in my whole life i think remembering the guy i meet at the airport then at the fasfood after my fight :

'' You must be the new one , nice to miss you.'' welcomes me Mongtmory.

I smile at her standing next to her :

'' Okay kids. It's a new year so get your ass from your bed and rock it. I want everyone of you to go to college , did i make myself clear ?'' announces Bailey.

'' Yes miss Bailey.'' they repeats

The principal turns at me and i try to smile even i fell like she was already hating me , it's been fast it takes more than a few minutes before people starts hates me usually but Boston was crushing the odd :

'' And you don't be a trouble maker okay ?'' she informs me.

I nod '' I won't.''

Then she went away letting me with Mongtmory :

'' Come here and introduce you to them. They are pain in the ass but you don't really have a choice.'' shes lets me know.

I smile before standing in front of them. I recognize Arizona sitting next to her girlfriend , they were both smiling at me :

'' It's a new student. Try to be polit enough to let her finish her introduction.'' she says.

'' Hi ! I am April Kepner , i am from Ohi and i am excited to be a part of your class. I hope you will take good care of me and i am already sorry.'' i rumble smiling.

My smile fades aways when i recognize a boy. I stare at him , eyes big , mouth open. How it was possible ? I know the world is little but that little ? It didn't make any sense. It was the guy , the very handsome guy who surpassed Justin Timberlake. He looked as surprise as i was but it didn't last long before starts smirking. _Of course he would._ I close my eyes hoping it would be a bad dream but when i open them he is still here with his freaking adorable smile :

'' Okay...'' mutters the teacher '' Go sit next to Jackson Avery and don't scare her Avery please.'' she says.

I guess his name was Jackson. _Shit._ I guess it was my punishment to had punch his friend i had to spent the year with him to remember that my behaviour was shit. Great. I sit next to him trying to ignore him. Maybe he didn't remember me right ? It's not like my face was like his. I can be forget right ? I extend my hand to him faking a smile :

'' Nice to meet you.''i say.

He glances me eyebrows up. Of course he remenbers me. I lower my hand before sighing , at least i tried right :

'' First of all it's not the first time we meet...and it wasn't very pleasant to meeting you.'' he explains to me.

I roll my eyes '' I am not sure what you are talking about... That's the first time i see you.'' i lie still smiling.

He smiles '' Oh...Interesting. After playing the gangster she is playing the fool.'' he laughs.

I sigh '' You're mean.'' i blurt.

He shrugs his shoulders '' By the way... Your name is really April ?'' he asks seriously.

I furrow my eyebrows '' Yeah.'' i snap angrily.

I didn't like this guy he was so full of himself and was looking down on me :

'' It's shitty name.'' he says making a face.

'' You think Jackson is better ? ''

'' Still better than April , though.'' he jokes.

I roll my eyes '' I already hate him.'' i whisper at myself.

'' I heard and...'' he stops a while before staring at me.

This close i could see his freckles on his noose who just made him more beautiful than he already was , i lick my lips before avoiding his look :

'' and you already broke my heart.'' he finishes with a smirk.

I frown , God has sure a strange way to punish me.


End file.
